Opposition
by galsbeingpals
Summary: Swan Queen Hogwarts AU (using the HP universe but OUAT characters, not a crossover). Emma and Regina have grown up together, in opposing houses at the same school. Their paths have crossed countless times, and they have always been enemies. Quintessential antitheses, it's only a matter of time before they blow each other up - or explode together. Rating likely to become M.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE - ANTITHESES**

Emma Swan lay in a large, green meadow, watching as sunshine and blossom twirled above her head. Slowly, a wide grin on her face, she levitated, rising to fly like the bird in her name, watching the fields and farmland grow smaller and smaller, a patchwork of summer crops and flowers. She breathed deeply, then sighed and floated down again. She never flew too high. No one could see her, no one in this world.

"Emma!"

Her mother's sing song voice echoed from the doorway of their large whitewashed cottage.

"What is it, Mom?" the eleven year old called. She ran home.

"Emma, you should wear shoes outside," her mother reprimanded. "What if there was a snake?"

Emma was dressed in denim shorts and a soccer shirt of her father's.

"I would hear it, it wouldn't bite me. I'd tell it I'm nice."

Snow frowned. She was not entirely sure how she felt about her daughter's ability to talk to Snakes. True, it had been many years since The Dark Lord had been vanquished, and heroes had shared his rare ability, but Snow remembered the war and could not help but find it a little unsettling. Only a very little, though. She kissed her daughter's wild blonde hair.

"You are right, my love. Animals are not to be feared." She produced something from her pocket.

"An owl came for you today."

Emma grinned widely. She did not even need to open the letter to know what it was. It was the summer after her eleventh birthday, and she was clearly magical. She knew all about Hogwarts. Her mother and father had told her so many stories. She giggled with excitement as she opened the letter, which lo and behold, invited her to take her place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st.

Her father sauntered into the room, chuckling at his daughter's wide eyes.

"I thought you said it was so obvious you'd get it, it'd be boring," he teased. Emma rolled her eyes at him; he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Princess," he said. Snow joined the hug too. Emma wriggled.

"I'm not a Princess, I'm a knight," she protested.

David responded by grabbing her and wrestling her to the floor. Snow laughed as her husband and daughter pretended to murder each other, then went to finish up dinner.

Emma was oddly quiet at the meal.

"Mom?" she said quietly, looking up at Snow. "What if… What if I'm not in Gryffindor?"

Snow slowly finished chewing her mouthful, then caught her husband's eye. He nodded. "Well, honey, there are a few of things. Firstly, all of the houses are important and valid. There's nothing wrong with any of them. Secondly, trust the sorting hat. It knows your desires, what you want, and what you need. It'll put you in the right place. And also, you know the story of Harry Potter?"

Emma nodded eagerly.

"Well, legend has it that he _chose_ his house. He was talking with the hat and he chose Gryffindor. So if that's what you really want, maybe that'll happen for you too."

Emma sighed. "I just… You guys were both in Gryffindor, you were head boy and girl! Everyone knows who you are. I know it was a while ago," her parents laugh at this, "but I want to be like you."

"Em," David said, taking her hand, "you are like us. But you're also _you_. We're proud of you even if you don't take the path we imagined for you. We've taught you to be brave and true. You're a wonderful person. So as long as you're happy, we're happy for you."

"I couldn't have put it better myself," Snow said, taking Emma's hand. "Now. Stop worrying and get excited again. Because tomorrow we're all going shopping!"

Emma and David groaned.

"All?" David asked. Snow rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, all! Do you really want to miss one of the most important stages of Emma's life?"

David rolled his eyes. "The stage of her life is starting school, not shopping."

"This isn't just clothes shopping, David. She'll be getting her first wand! We can get her an owl-"

"A broomstick!" David announced. "That's what she needs."

It was Snow's turn to groan. "She _has_ a broomstick."

"She has your old one. That's not the same. I've had my eye on the Nimbus Ace, it was just released."

"David, it costs-"

"We have the money," he muttered. Emma stared at him, eyes wide.

"You're really going to get me the Ace?"

David looked at Snow, his eyes begging for approval. Snow let out a grunt of annoyance.

"You know I can't resist your puppy eyes. Fine. But Emma, remember, this is a _special_ thing. You cannot have everything you want, even if we can afford it."

"I _know_ , Mom," Emma said, resisting the temptation to leap up and dance around the room.

"You're going to look so beautiful in your robes," Snow said. "You know, there's a new range…"

Emma gritted her teeth, keeping her mouth shut in case her mother changed her mind about the broomstick.

"Hey, Dad, can we go flying now?"

David looked outside. There was still an hour or so before sunset.

"Sure thing, kiddo. But we're getting the dishes first."

Emma scrambled to collect the dishes, using magic to send them flying into the sink.

"By _hand_ ," Snow told her.

"What's the point in being a witch if I can't do anything witchy?" Emma said crossly.

"You're underage. You're not supposed to use magic outside school."

"Fine," Emma said, starting to wash the dishes by hand. Her father came to help, surreptitiously washing almost everything with his magic. Emma giggled.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing," Snow said to her husband, swatting him playfully on the shoulder. David drained the sink and threw Emma's sneakers at her.

"Don't forget the cloaking spell," Snow reminded them.

"Duh," Emma said to her, grabbing her broomstick and a worn out soccer ball.

Emma loved flying more than anything else. She flew like a wild thing. Sometimes she wondered if, in another life, she could be a dragon. She fooled around, doing stupid tricks to make her father laugh.

"Never let your mother see you do that," he warned as she dangled off her broom by one knee. Emma swung herself upright.

"D'you think I'll get on the team? Harry Potter was on the team in first year. I want to be a seeker like him. Or maybe a beater, 'cause you get to hit stuff."

David threw the ball at her; she caught it expertly.

"You'd make a decent keeper, too." Emma hurled the ball back to him. "Or a chaser. Your trouble, Em, is you're good at everything."

"Not book stuff," Emma pointed out. She had suffered through the elementary years of muggle schooling, achieving average grades in everything she couldn't use magic to cheat by. She was smart, she was just an active kind of smart.

They watched the sunset, continuing to throw the ball around until it was almost dark.

"Bath, then bed," Snow said as they traipsed inside. Emma assented without protest, disappearing upstairs.

"She's growing up so fast," David said a little sadly. Snow took his hand.

"She's wonderful," she said. David grinned.

"I know."

* * *

"Regina Mills, your flying is atrocious today!" Cora yelled at her daughter, freezing the child mid-air. Regina clutched the handle of her brand new broom, the black model, obviously. It had been delivered that morning and her mother had insisted she try it, but the increased speed had affected her posture and Cora was having none of it.

"You fly like a ruffian. Fly like a witch, a lady!"

Regina let her mother tie her up in vines and bring her back to the ground. She hardly ever protested any more. She hated magic. Cora thrust an already opened letter into her hands.

"Here. Thank goodness. I was beginning to think you weren't going to get one. It's not as if you've shown any magical promise."

Regina read the letter, hiding any emotion from her face. School. She was going to school. She was going to get away. She wasn't sure what her mother would have done with her had she not been magical. She'd given up wondering a while ago, she'd hidden it from Cora but several things had happened which suggested she had significant power. But a few years ago it had been a curious fantasy of hers to live in a world without magic. Maybe she would have been sent away from home, to live with muggles, kind, sweet muggles who would care about more than power and status.

She went inside and changed out of her flying clothes, trying not to be too hopeful. Cora had loved Hogwarts. That pretty much guaranteed it would be horrible.

"You will be in Slytherin," Cora said, sounding almost happy, "and you will continue my legacy. I was head girl, you know."

Oh, Regina knew. Regina heard about it _often_.

"Tomorrow we will go into town and purchase your supplies. I will not have you seen in anything but the best."

Regina gave a small nod.

"Speak, child! You are not mute."

"Yes, mother," Regina said. She looked up at the imposing woman, frighteningly beautiful, oozing control, power, magic… Cora Mills had been happy at Hogwarts. Regina decided she was determined to be happy there, too. And if Cora had been happy, Regina would just have to be like Cora. She could do that.

She stood a little taller, her stony, emotionless expression already long perfected. Cora noticed the tiny change in her daughter's posture and almost smiled. Perhaps the girl was learning at last.

They sat down to dinner, Regina eating in silence, Cora sharing her motherly wisdom from time to time - _Sit up straight, Regina! Hold your glass by the stem, Regina! Look at me when I'm talking to you! Eat your food, don't push it around your plate like an imbecile!_

Regina's father had not attended Hogwarts. He had been educated at Beauxbatons, a "slow, girlish school" in Cora's opinion. Cora had married him for his money and status. Regina remembered very little of him; he had died when she was five. She wondered whether he would be proud of her. He had been a kind man, but weak. He loved too much, Regina decided. As Cora was always saying, love was weakness.

"You are excused," Cora told Regina coldly.

Regina slipped away from the table and up to her room. She had been to Diagon Alley many times. Her least favourite part of it was the way her mother looked down her nose at all the other witches and wizards going about their business. Tomorrow it would be full of new students buying their supplies. Regina would act as if she was better than all of them. Maybe she was. She looked at herself in the large mirror on her bedroom wall. She was pretty, she supposed. Dark, like her father. She narrowed her eyes. She wanted to be scary, like her mother.

She channeled her anger, everything she hated about her life, until it boiled behind her eyes. The mirror shattered. She smiled wickedly, then sighed and waved her hand, repairing the glass. She was sometimes tempted to show her mother how skilful she had become, but she always stopped herself. Because she would be showing her mother to make her proud, and Cora Mills would never be proud enough. She would say something critical, she would find a way to be angry, or educational, and Regina would end up feeling smaller than ever. So she kept her magic to herself. She did not want to be special.

* * *

Cora gripped her daughter's wrist, yelling "Diagon Alley" into the huge hallway fireplace. Regina held her nose and squeezed her eyes shut as the floo powder whisked them into the magical neighbourhood. They landed neatly on the mat of a coffee shop, stepping briskly out of the way to let other travelers through. Cora bought herself a coffee; Regina sat primly on the chair opposite, watching people arrive.

Her favourites were the families. Most of them brought a child her age, some were older. There were groups of teenagers, older wizards and witches… Everybody was so magical. Cora liked everything to be neat and orderly, but the fashions of the wizarding world were crazy and colourful. Regina grinned as a particularly adorable looking family crashed onto the welcome mat. The father rolled to his feet, holding out a hand each to his wife and daughter.

"Don't stare, Re- But bless me, if it isn't Snow White!" Cora exclaimed, rising to her feet and striding over to the smaller woman. Regina's smile disappeared, replaced by a fierce glare. Cora's enemies were her enemies, there was no avoiding it. Snow's daughter was her age, scruffy and skinny with a mess of golden hair. She glared back.

"Snow White-Swan, now, Cora," Snow breathed. "A pleasure, as always." She gripped her husband's hand. Emma looked between the adults. David gave Cora a tight smile.

"And who is this _charming_ young lady?" Cora asked. Emma wanted to growl at her.

"This is our daughter, Emma," David said.

"Lovely. Regina, come here!"

Regina hurried to her mother's side.

"This is my daughter, Regina."

Regina and Emma sized each other up. A part of Regina wished she didn't have to hate the girl. She looked interesting… She stomped on that part, hard.

"It's nice to meet you," she said smoothly, devoid of all emotion.

"And it's just _wonderful_ to meet you too," Emma said, imitating the formal tone. Snow gave her a look. David grinned. Regina's cheeks coloured and her glare intensified. Cora looked as if she wanted to blow something up.

"Well, we'd better go. Lots of shopping to do!" Snow said, grabbing her family and hauling them through the door.

"Who was _that_?" Emma asked as soon as they were outside.

"That was Cora," David said.

"We were at school with her," Snow added.

"Some say she's _evil_ ," David teased.

"I think she's just misunderstood," Snow said kindly. "But… Watch out for her. Seriously. And her daughter."

"Regina… Her eyes were so mean," Emma said a little sadly.

"Anyone's would be, growing up with Cora for a mother," David said.

"Stay away from her, Em. Cora has a bit of a vendetta against me, I wouldn't want her to take it out on you."

Emma shrugged. "Whatever. Can we go to the broomstick store now?"

David grinned. "Race ya," he said.

Regina watched the family charging down the street, weaving in and out of bemused shoppers. Cora tutted. Regina copied her.

"I trust you know better than to associate with people like that at school?"

"Of course, mother," Regina said.

"Good."

Regina followed her mother outside and into the first store - robes. She stood like a doll as she was dressed in the most stylish school robes they had, then changed back into her neat dress, jacket, and boots. Cora purchased her a deep green scarf.

"Because I am _sure_ you will be in the right house," Cora said firmly. Regina forced herself to think the same thing. She would be in Slytherin. There was no other option.

* * *

After a lengthy argument with her mother about flying her new broom _immediately_ , Emma bounced into Ollivander's, grinning happily. David was carrying the broom, which was taped firmly into its box.

Emma twirled around, then high-fived Mr Ollivander (a thin young man with thick spectacles who was greatly amused by Emma's greeting) and asked for the "coolest" wand he had. She calmed down a little and he looked her up and down.

"Under all that joking, I believe we have a true hero here," he said to Emma and her parents. Emma's eyes widened.

"Really?"

Ollivander winked at her. "I say that to everyone. But I have a wonderful idea for your wand."

He handed her a box. She opened it to find a sleek, almost silver wand. It was long.

"Thirteen inches," he told her. "Silver birch and phoenix feather. Rare, very rare."

Emma gasped as a warm glow rippled through her body.

"It's a bird, like me," she murmured.

"Yes, I think that will do very nicely," Ollivander said. "It's been waiting a long time for you."

Emma grinned, then at a nod from her father, slid the wand into the specially designed loop of her belt.

* * *

Ollivander sighed as the Swan family was replaced by a domineering mother and her clone of a daughter. Finding wands for children so controlled by their parents could prove very difficult.

"Ms-"

"Mills," Cora supplied briskly.

"Ms Mills, it might be easier if you left your daughter here. Choosing a wand can be a lengthy process, perhaps you can attend to something else?"

"Nonsense. If a wand deigns to accept Regina, it will be a momentous occasion. I must witness it."

Ollivander wondered if her speech could somehow be construed as motherly affection. He hoped so.

"As you wish," he said tiredly. He looked at the girl.

"What is your name, my dear?"

"Regina," she told him.

"Regina. Pretty name."

Regina did not answer. Ollivander watched her deep, dark eyes. He had a feeling they hid many secrets.

After six wands producing no reaction whatsoever, Ollivander was beginning to think the child did not have magic after all. But there was something about her. She was so calm, so emotionless. He wondered if she was embarrassed, but she did not seem to be. She seemed… Sure. Confident. He climbed up a ladder to a dusty part of the shop, running his hand over ancient boxes, dormant, powerful, complicated wands. He always sold them, just as his father had. He took pride in _knowing_ , like with the last girl, when one was ready to go. He paused.

He looked at the space. There was another wand beside it. He slipped out the box and looked at the wand. Applewood. Incredibly unusual, a bizarre experiment to use the other feather. Shockingly powerful. There was a note on it.

"Do not sell unless under extreme circumstances."

Ollivander selected another six wands, wands that should suit the girl. There was nothing, nothing at all. Not with dragon heartstring (which her mother's wand had been) or unicorn hair (a common choice for girls of her type). Twelve rejections. Cora was beginning to fret. Even Regina seemed a little stressed. Ollivander frowned at the Applewood wand. There was no harm in trying, he supposed.

He put it into Regina's waiting hand. Several things happened at once.

There was an explosion of bright, gold light. It threw Cora from the shop, the door slamming and locking behind her. And Regina's grip tightened around it as if it was her lifeline. Ollivander thought he saw her eyes glow gold for a second, too, but he told himself firmly he had imagined it. The light died down. Regina gasped as it flooded into her body, filling her with power and excitement. She smiled.

"It's this one," she said. Ollivander nodded.

"That it is."

He opened the door to an enraged Cora.

"This is ridiculous, you are a sorry excuse for a wandmaker and I will be taking my business elsewhere-"

She looked down at her grinning child.

"It found me," Regina said happily.

"I hope you don't expect me to pay you for your appalling service-"

"On the house," Ollivander said quickly, before the mother could deny the girl her wand. Cora grabbed Regina's shoulder and escorted her outside. Regina turned back. She couldn't say anything, but she smiled at the man, then at the wand still in her hand. It was beautiful.

* * *

Emma pulled her wand out of her belt.

"What is it, honey?" her mother asked.

"Nothing, mom, I just… I thought it did something."

"Wands can't do magic by themselves," Snow told her.

Emma shrugged. "Must've imagined it then."

* * *

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

"EMMA!"

"I'm coming!" Emma yelled, pulling on her favourite plaid shirt (it belonged to her father and almost reached her knees) and her favourite jeans and stomper boots. She grabbed her backpack and Brian's traveling box. Brian was her kitten, grey with green eyes, fluffy and adorable and full of hatred for anyone that wasn't Emma.

"BRIAN!" Emma yelled.

"Why did she call him Brian again?" David asked.

"Because she found him almost drowned in the river, and decided that made him a bad-luck-Brian. I don't know. Something she saw on muggle TV."

Emma charged downstairs, kitten-on-shoulder.

"We're late," Snow warned. David laughed.

"Everything's in the car. Let's go!"

They piled into the SUV; David drove at breakneck speed and in the end they made it to the station with plenty of time. Emma watched as her parents piled her belongings onto a trolley and pushed it through the station for her. As they approached the entrance she stopped suddenly.

"Wait," she said.

"What?" Snow asked gently.

"I… I don't want to go," Emma said quietly.

Snow pulled her into a hug. For once, Emma didn't wriggle.

"Yes you do," Snow whispered. "It's going to be amazing, exciting, incredible. You're going to make so many friends, you'll have forgotten all about us in less than a week."

"Never," Emma said, trying not to cry. David grabbed her and pulled her into a headlock, ruffling her hair.

"You're gonna love it, kid." Then he lifted her up and hugged her tight.

"Hey, dad, I'm too big," she protested. He kissed her nose.

"Never," he told her. "Are you sufficiently embarrassed that you want to go, now?"

Emma laughed as he set her down.

"I guess," she said. "But you'll write to me? Every day?"

David laughed. "We promise. Not long letters. But something."

"And you'll send me food?" Emma asked her mother, sounding genuinely worried.

"Hogwarts has great food. But yes, I will send you some as well."

Emma smiled. "Okay."

She gripped the handle of her trolley and charged at the wall. Her parents followed; they emerged on platform 9 ¾ in a swarm of other families. The train was waiting. Snow and David helped Emma load her stuff in, then found her a seat. David pressed some money into her hand.

"For snacks," he said with a wink.

"Be good," Snow told her, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," Emma said, self conscious now there were other children around. After a final round of hugs, her parents finally left her alone and went to wave from the platform.

* * *

Regina thanked her driver as he put her trunk on the trolley, then pushed it herself, through the station and to the appropriate platform. She was not nervous. She told herself so again and again. She took a deep breath and let the wall swallow her, then another as she had to push through the crowd. A porter helped her with her belongings; she carried her owl, Diaval, and found a place to sit where she would be left alone.

She looked out of the window. She thought she recognised the faces of some of the parents, tears in their eyes as they waved a child goodbye. Regina pretended she thought they were stupid. It _was_ silly, they shouldn't be upset. She realised who they were. The people from Diagon Alley, the ones who'd fallen down, who her mother didn't like. Regina let out a huff of breath.

A prim looking blonde approached the door to her compartment.

"Do you mind if I sit?" she asked, polite but confident.

"Not at all," Regina said, flashing a fake smile. "I'm Regina."

"Kathryn. The pleasure is all mine." Another smile, equally fake.

"No, I assure you," Regina said smoothly.

"Are you in first year?" Kathryn asked. She asked with her eyebrows, too.

"Yes. And you?"

"Yes… And that's your owl?"

"Diaval."

"How _interesting_ ," Kathryn said, thinking it wasn't interesting at all. She didn't even know what it meant.

"Thank you," Regina replied, fully aware that Kathryn couldn't care less about her owl.

There was a pause. Kathryn fiddled with her skirt, then remembered this was unladylike.

"Which house do you want to be in?"

"Slytherin," Regina said firmly. "They are by far the most ambitious."

"I agree! I hope we both get in," Kathryn enthused. "It will be very nice to have a friend. If… if you don't mind?"

"I would _love_ to be friends."

"I think we will have a lot of fun together."

"I do hope so."

Regina leaned back into her seat. She had been right. Everybody here was exactly like her mother. Including her.

* * *

"Hey, these seats taken?"

It was two boys, scruffy, in jeans, definitely newbies like her. They were already sitting down, followed by a stylish brunette.

"Killian, Neal, Ruby," said the taller boy, grinning at Emma.

"Emma," she replied. "You better be planning to pay me back for invading my compartment."

"I'll buy you a frog," Neal said eagerly.

"Shut up, dork. She meant me. I'll buy you two."

Emma laughed; Ruby with her.

"Do you know them?" Emma asked. Ruby shook her head, grinning.

"We were looking for seats. I don't think they even know each other."

"Yes we do!" Killian protested. "Twenty minutes is more than enough to form a lifelong friendship. Like Potter and Weasley. They met on the train."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "It's a legend, guys."

"Cool legend though," Emma pointed out. "And at least _mostly_ true."

Killian chuckled. "Don't tell me. We've a budding Miss Granger in our midst."

"Granger? Hell no. I'm gonna be like Harry. I'm the hero," Emma said, making a silly face. The others laughed.

"I think Neal is Granger," Ruby commented. Neal threw a book at her. She caught it expertly, which prompted Emma to ask if she played Quidditch, which in turn prompted a lengthy discussion about the upcoming world cup.

* * *

"... And now for the sorting ceremony!"

Emma stood with her new friends, glad she had them around her.

"See you all in Gryffindor," she said as they split off to line up. Killian and Neal saluted her; Ruby punched her playfully on the arm. Professor Lucas held up the sorting hat. Names were called, students were distributed…

" _Regina Mills_."

Regina walked slowly towards the stool, putting the worn hat on her head, trying not to think about how many people it had touched.

 _ **Hello, Regina. Mills. Like your mother.**_

 _Hello..?_

 _ **Don't be nervous, dear. No one else can hear us.**_

 _I'm not nervous._

 _ **As you say. You have a complicated mind, dear. Attributes from all four houses. On the surface, it seems obvious. But your heart is far truer than you normally reveal. You have the makings of a great hero. So I would suggest Gryff-**_

 _No! Not there. I have to be in Slytherin._

 _ **Have to? Says who?**_

 _I thought I could choose_.

 _ **It is true, I always consider the wishes of the individual. But this does not sound like your choice.**_

 _It is._

 _ **One day, you will have to be your own person, Regina.**_

 _She will disown me if I am not in Slytherin._

The hat refrained from asking her if that would be so bad.

 _ **I will leave it up to you, then. Gryffindor is where you will grow to be happiest. It is my strong recommendation. But fate alone cannot determine your future, so if you choose-**_

 _I choose Slytherin._

 _ **Very well.**_

"Slytherin!" the hat called.

"That took a long time," Emma muttered to herself. "I would have thought it'd be a sure thing."

Neal, Killian, and Ruby had all already been sorted into Gryffindor. Emma was the only one left. She approached the hat apprehensively, but her nervousness was for nothing.

 _ **I could feel it from a mile away, Swan:**_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Chapter 2 will race through more time highlights, Chapter 3 will bring us to the "present day" with Emma and Regina in their final year - if this outline suits your wishes? Remember, reviews are love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EXPLORATION**

Regina looked around the dormitory. Four beds. One was Kathryn's. One belonged to a girl named Lily, who seemed to hate everything. Regina could relate. She was vaguely familiar, Regina thought the families were acquainted. And there was Cruella, another blonde. More openly evil than Kathryn. Cleverer, too. She knew Regina was the boss.

"I like it here," Cruella announced. "The beds are comfortable, the castle is far warmer than my mother's, and apart from _her_ , the company seems quite acceptable."

 _Her_ was Lily. Lily hissed at her, then left the room.

"Weirdo," Kathryn said.

"Did you see her eyes? She's insane," Cruella decided.

"She is of no consequence," Regina said with authority, hoping it would make the others shut up. Actually, Lily seemed the most interesting of the three. That hiss had been genuine. It seemed everyone in Slytherin was a manipulative liar.

Regina made her way to the common room, flanked by her blonde henchwomen. They surveyed the scene. Lily wasn't there, Regina noticed. She found an older student and tapped her pointedly on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Can we leave these rooms?" Regina asked.

The girl, a prefect with angry eyebrows, nodded.

"You must be back here by midnight. The door locks after that."

"Is there anywhere we can't go?"

"Where were you thinking? Anyway, yes, but the locked doors will stop you anyway."

"Nowhere. Just wanted to be sure."

Cruella giggled. "Yeah, we wouldn't want to be getting into trouble."

"Exactly," Kathryn added, wondering what the plan was.

Regina led them out of the Slytherin dungeon and along torchlit corridors, maintaining a steady upward trajectory until they reached the main hall again. They looked up at the starlit ceiling. Secretly, Regina thought it was breathtaking, but she told the others her mother could do better.

They moved on, finding the trophy room.

"Your mother is Cora Mills?" Kathryn asked, looking at a heart shaped shield.

"That's her," Regina confirmed.

"She's like, queen of the wizarding world," Kathryn said dreamily. "It must be amazing to have her as your mother."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

Kathryn looked around to see if Cruella was occupied, then leaned to whisper in Regina's ear.

"My mother is muggle born," she said, as if this was the most horrific secret somebody could have. "It was a huge scandal when my father married her, but since then the family has tried to cover it up, hiding her history and so on. Not many people know, but since you're my best friend..."

"Don't worry, dear," Regina said, giving Kathryn a gentle smile and channeling her mother for all she was worth. "Your secret's safe with me. Besides, it's not your fault who your father married. You're of his family now, the rest doesn't really matter."

"That's nice of you to say, but half my grandparents are muggles!"

"Might make for interesting thanksgiving dinners," Regina muttered. "I wouldn't worry," she said more loudly.

"I won't tell anyone else, though," Kathryn said. "My father would be furious if he knew I'd told you."

"As I said, I am a vault," Regina said. Cruella reappeared, wielding a sword.

"Put that back, you imbecile," Regina commanded. Cruella shoved it out of sight.

"Christ, woman, I was only having a laugh."

"You could have gotten yourself killed. Or worse, expelled. Come on, let's go back to the dormitory."

Regina enjoyed the way her minions followed her without protest. Their evening passed without anything remarkable happening, but in the common room she noticed a sign for quidditch tryouts. Could she..? She sighed. It was impossible. While Cora approved of flying, she thought quidditch was grossly vulgar. Regina would not be allowed to play, even if by some miracle she made the team.

* * *

"OVER HERE!" Emma yelled. The senior player rolled his eyes and launched the quaffle at her, aiming way above her head and far too fast for her to catch. Emma saw his scornful attitude and knew she had to prove him wrong. She leapt off her broom, flying through the air, grabbing the ball and saying a warped Hail Mary before gripping her beloved Ace between her knees and grinning all over her face. In case they thought that was lucky, she focused on what she did with her father, clearing her mind and _knowing_ her aim was true, then threw the ball as hard as she could behind her head. It slipped past the keeper's fingers and through the centre hoop. Emma didn't even have to look.

The tryouts continued; Emma continued to shine. She was small, but that meant she flew faster, and she was stronger than she looked.

"Any first year shenanigans and you're _out_ ," the captain warned as he threw her the robes for third chaser. Emma had never been happier.

Ruby, Neal and Killian cheered from the stands. Emma gave them the finger, they weren't supposed to be there, but secretly she was glad they had witnessed her moment. Emma decided she loved school.

* * *

"I am Professor Gold. I will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now, there are many ways to teach this subject, but I am of the school of thought that you cannot successfully fight the dark arts unless you first _understand_ them. Therefore, your first assignment is to research a dark curse and write an essay about said curse, when it has been used, and how it can be defeated. House points will be awarded for the best answers. Oh, and they will be _deducted_ for any mention of Harry Potter. Expelliarmus is _not_ a counter-curse, and it worked because of a unique personal connection between Potter and the Dark Lord."

"But Potter was an amazing wizard," Emma piped up, unable to help herself. "What about his Patronus?"

Gold glared at the girl.

"Well, go on then, Miss…"

"Swan."

"Miss Swan. Tell us. What is a Patronus?"

"It's a charm that wards off dementors. They can also be used to send messages and guide people, if the caster is skilled. Sort of like a familiar. And they take the shape of a different animal depending on the witch or wizard who casts them."

Gold sneered at her. "I reluctantly award five points to Gryffindor for the accuracy of your answer, Miss Swan. However, if you mention Potter in your essay, even in relation to his Patronus, I will deduct _fifty_. Do you understand?"

Emma grinned. "Yes, Sir."

Regina watched the exchange. It was the girl from Diagon Alley, the scruffy girl with cutesy parents and shining green eyes. A Potterhead, too. Regina sighed. His legend was amazing, but it had been a long time ago and there were far more interesting things to talk about these days. But the girl, Emma, Emma Swan… She knew a lot. Regina read, she knew she was powerful, but she had never had the chance to talk to anyone about magic. She had watched her mother, but she had never discussed it. Emma spoke as if magic was what she lived and breathed.

Gold looked around the class and saw the anger in Regina's eyes. He grinned. He had an idea.

"You, Miss Mills. Come to the front of the class. You too, Miss Swan."

The girls approached him reluctantly.

"Miss Swan, since you are so well versed in defensive magic, Miss Mills will be the attacker. Miss Mills, if you kill her, they will take you to Azkaban even if you are only eleven, no matter who your mother is. But the point is for her to defend, so, attack!"

Regina stared at Emma. Emma looked at her teacher, then back at the girl she'd met a few weeks ago. The girl now staring at her with pure hatred.

Regina took a deep breath and pulled out her wand. She didn't know any spells, but she knew magic, and she knew how to do this-

A stream of magical fire surged from the tip of Regina's wand. Emma screamed, then swore, then finally remembered that she had magic too, yanked her wand out of the back of her pants, and yelled, "Protego!"

The fire stopped; Regina was pushed to the ground by the force of the deflection. Gold conjured a bucket of water which he threw over Emma to put out her now atrociously singed eyebrows. Then he took a piece of chalk and wrote "Protego" on the blackboard.

The class ended and everyone filed out. Gold called Regina back.

"What spell did you use to make that fire?" he asked.

Regina held her head high. "I didn't use a spell," she said. She was sure he would think she was an idiot.

"What do you mean? You must have read it somewhere."

"No, I… I just felt fire, and pushed it through my wand, and then there it was."

Gold stared at her for a long moment.

"Fascinating. Miss Mills, you have the makings of an incredibly powerful witch."

Regina smiled politely. "Thank you, Sir, but I have no wish to be powerful."

"Then you are nothing like your mother after all."

"Can't… Can't all witches and wizards make fire like that?" Regina asked. Gold shook his head.

"No. Especially not before years of training."

"Could my mother? You taught her too?"

"I did indeed. And no, she most certainly could not."

Regina hid a smile, a real one this time. It would take many years before the seeds of hope planted in her heart that day grew into anything significant, but Regina, even the good part of her, was beginning to think that school would not be so bad after all.

 **DRAGON BREATH**

"I have guests from work, so you will remain at school throughout the vacation. Mother."

Regina stared at the parchment, even turning it over as she looked for an additional message expressing anything other than the barest minimum of information. Not even love, even just something friendly, something conversational.

"What is it?" Cruella asked. They were sitting in the dining room, everyone was in their home clothes, most people were leaving today or tomorrow.

Regina didn't answer right away. She was looking across the room. Because she could see Lily. A very angry, upset looking Lily, sitting at the Hufflepuff table (neutral ground?" with none other than the pain in her ass, quidditch star, spoilt brat Swan girl who even attempted to outshine her in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Lily is fraternising," Regina said coldly.

Cruella and Kathryn looked over. Kathryn gasped. Cruella rolled her eyes.

"What do she and the Gryffindor brat want with each other?" Regina wondered aloud.

"Let's find out," Cruella said menacingly. Regina nodded. Kathryn jumped up; they marched over to the table.

"Hey, it's okay," Emma was saying. "You're not a no hoper. And that thing, it doesn't make you evil. I think it's awesome. You should talk to Professor Lucas, she'd get it. A friend of mine had a similar… discovery, and she said Professor Lucas can give you a potion to help soothe you on the worst nights, and even teach you how to enjoy it."

Lily smiled, just a little.

"My mother hates your parents," Lily said. "But you're so kind to everyone. There's not a soul you haven't helped, no matter what house. They have a name for you."

Emma made a face. "Do I want to know?"

"They call you the saviour."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Seriously? That's insane. They have to be taking the piss."

Lily chuckled. "No, they mean it, it's like, jokey, but it's because they love you."

"People are weird," Emma decided. She saw Mills and her groupies approaching. "Speaking of which, we'd better scram."

"No, I mean, they're my roommates. I'd rather this happened while you were here."

Emma frowned. "Damn. Why'd they even put you in Slytherin? No offence, but it seems like the bitch house."

Regina, Cruella, and Kathryn were all close enough to hear her loud and clear. Emma knew it.

Lily shrugged. "This'll sound stupid, but I feel like I've always been cursed. I always mess up, I'm always miserable."

"You don't have to be. You can make your own happiness, I promise. And consider me your friend, okay?"

Lily nodded. Regina leaned in.

"Well isn't this lovely. Are you two going to kiss?"

Emma looked her straight in the eye.

"Would you have a problem with that?"

Regina missed a step. She hadn't been expecting Emma to be so ready to kiss a girl. Emma reached under the table and took Lily's hand, holding it tight.

"You might. She has dragon breath."

"Really? That's the best you can do? Dragon breath? Come on Lily, let's go. You can come meet some more of my friends."

"Not so fast, Lily," Cruella commanded. "You are in _Slytherin_. You can't just go off with a Gryffindor. That'll make everyone hate you even more."

Lily pulled her hand away from Emma's.

"Yes, come with us, Lily. You're in _our_ house. Your house should be like your family. Are you really going to forsake your family?" Kathryn asked. Regina smirked. That was good. She beckoned with one finger. Lily glanced at Emma, then walked towards Regina. Emma sighed.

Regina and Cruella decided to lock Lily in a broom closet. She got out, eventually. And she didn't talk to Emma anymore.

* * *

"Why do some people choose what they know will hurt them?" Emma asked as she got off the train. Her mother hugged her.

"That's a deep question. Hello, darling, it's nice to see you…"

"Yeah, yeah, hi Mom, love you, missed you, blah, blah. I'm thinking about something."

"Can I ask for more specifics?"

"There's a girl in my year and she seems really nice but she's different, she has a big secret she's only just learning about, she doesn't have many friends and she asked me for help with her secret thing and so we were talking and she's actually really cool so I said we should be friends and she seemed to love the idea, her eyes lit up with all this hope, but then these bitches from her house-"

"Emma!"

"Sorry, these _witches_ from her house showed up and started being mean and they insulted her right there but she still went with _them_ because they threatened her, basically. Not in so many words, but they told her she'd be forsaking her house… And then they locked her in a closet for a whole night and I know she hates small spaces and I tried to talk to her after that but she wouldn't even look at me. I could help her, I would help her fight them. Maybe I'll fight them anyway."

"No fighting, Emma. Please. But… In answer to your question, I don't know. I guess… She feels a kinship with her house. She wants to fit in there, so maybe she felt like she had to go with those girls rather than be friends with you."

Emma sighed. "I don't think I like the house system. I think people have qualities from all the houses. I was sorted really easily but I think that's just because I wear my heart on my sleeve, you know? And it goes with those kinds of emotions. But my deeper, darker feelings might be in the other groups. And I'm top of like, half my classes, and almost top in the others, and the other girl who's good isn't in Ravenclaw either."

"I think the houses have become more about how people define themselves. But I know what you mean. I guess the school has always thrived on friendly rivalry."

"Regina Mills is anything but friendly," Emma said crossly.

"Regina Mills? Cora's daughter? You know her?"

"She's head _witch_ in charge," Emma groaned. "She's pure evil, she rips out hearts and crushes them for fun."

Snow suppressed a chuckle. "I see. Well, don't give up on Lily. Maybe she'll come back to you when she's figured out what she wants. It takes people a long time to give up on lost causes. And even with Regina, remember that everyone has a story. Even evil witches." She ruffled Emma's hair. "If she's that bad, there's probably a reason for it. That doesn't justify her being cruel to other people, but it might explain it."

Emma shook her head. "I don't think anything could explain her."

They were at the car. Emma let Brian out of his box. He miaowed loudly.

"How are you and Dad?" Emma asked.

"We're great! We miss you, but we keep busy. Dad's got his work, he's up for a promotion as head of security at the Ministry. And the children at the nursery are fascinating as always. We're very excited that you got on the quidditch team. We're going to come watch you play in the Spring."

Emma blushed. "It's not that big a deal," she said.

"Hey, I know you're not shy. We're so proud of you!"

"C'mon, Mom. I'm not perfect. Didn't you hear about that detention? Actually, that was to do with Regina too."

They had blown up several incredibly puss-filled plants in herbology. Entirely by accident. All over each other.

"Accidents happen. I'll admit, I was a little angry when we got the letter about it, but your father reminded me that if you were perfect, you would be boring, and I have to agree. I love you for you. And you wouldn't be you if you didn't blow things up from time to time."

As soon as the road was clear, Snow apparated the car. She didn't like driving very much. David charged out of the house as soon as he heard them coming.

"EMMA!" he screamed, holding out his arms. She charged into them, laughing at his over the top reaction.

* * *

Everyone was gone. Cruella, Kathryn, and even Lily, were home with people who loved them. Only when she was alone did Regina allow herself to feel anything, and when she did, she turned any sadness into _rage_. This would happen for four years, four years of loneliness and breaking things and hating everything and everyone, especially Emma Swan, who was in her thoughts far too often. But in Regina's fifth year, for a while, everything changed…

 **THE STABLE BOY**

Regina hauled on some clothes, scruffier than she would usually wear because there was no one around to see her, found her heaviest jacket and, stopping by the dining room to grab some apples, went outside into the snow. The grounds were especially beautiful in the winter. She scuffed her boots on the ice, muttering a spell to keep her warmer. Then she headed for the stables.

She greeted six of the seven unicorns who lived there with equal reverence, splitting three apples and giving them a half each. But at the final stall she climbed right up and sat on the wall, holding a full, red apple for the magnificent beast who lived there. He was a huge, black unicorn. Regina had read up on it, they were incredibly rare. Regina considered him her only friend.

"Hey, buddy," she said, holding out the apple. He ate it in one bite, then nuzzled against her, first her hand, then right in for a proper hug.

"I keep thinking she'll ask for me back one year. I mean, it's Christmas… Doesn't that mean anything to her? It's not like I'm a bother. Last summer I thought… I thought she even liked having me around. I tried so hard, I made dinner for her and her friends and they loved it! I did everything she wanted, I do everything she wants at school, I'm going to get outstanding grades in all my O.W.L.s and it's like she doesn't even care. I think she might hate me. I wish-"

She stopped suddenly. She could hear someone.

"I will incinerate you without a second thought," she warned as she turned around to see a boy of about seventeen. He was tall, strong, handsome… He didn't look like he would hurt her.

"Please don't," he said, holding up his hands. "I wasn't listening. But if I had been, I'd tell you that I personally think you are amazing."

"How?" Regina asked, slipping off the wall and facing him. "You don't even know me."

"I know you've come here every day this holiday, and you did last year too. You're kind, to all the animals. And I trust Rocinante's judgement. Black unicorns hate everyone but the purest of heart. He _knows_ , he can see through all pretence."

Regina bit her lip. "Don't tell anyone."

He grinned. "Who'd I tell?"

"I don't know, someone at school. What house are you in?"

The boy looked uncomfortable, but swallowed his pride. "I'm not in a house. I work for the groundskeeper, he's my uncle."

"But you're too young, you should be in school," Regina said.

"I'm a squib."

There was a pause.

"Oh," Regina said.

Another pause.

"You can go," he said. "I won't, because I work here. I have to clean out the stalls. But you really don't have to stay. I understand. Especially because…" he trailed off.

"Because what?" Regina demanded.

"Okay, so I wasn't listening today, but I might have listened on other days…"

Regina considered incineration. But he was so…

"Can I stay?"

He stared at her.

"You want to stay? _You_ want to stay?"

Regina didn't know why she was being so honest, but there was something about his honesty, combined with the snow, Christmas, being with Rocinante (who was definitely watching the whole thing unfold) that made her different.

"Sometimes… Sometimes I wish I weren't magic either. At eleven, if I had not received my letter, my mother would have disowned me. I would have been sent to Puerto Rico perhaps, to grow up with relatives of my father. I think I might have been happy there."

The boy frowned. "And you're not happy here?"

"No," Regina said shortly. "What's your name?"

"Daniel. And yours?"

"Regina. But you know that. Daniel, are _you_ happy?"

Daniel shrugged. He picked up a shovel, then thought for a moment and held another out for Regina. She gaped at him.

"You expect me to shovel _manure_?"

"Hey, this is quality shit we're dealing with. _Unicorn_ shit. And most days I'm okay. Right now the look on your face is making me feel pretty awesome," he said, bursting into laughter. Regina laughed too, in spite of everything, and took the shovel.

The stable was clean. Meticulously so. Regina saw Daniel shiver. She found a bucket and conjured some fire in it, magical, warming fire. They warmed their hands at it.

"You're nothing like how I thought you'd be," Daniel said. "But people rarely are."

"What do you mean?"

"People talk. I know who your mother is. I know your reputation."

"And what's that?"

Daniel laughed. "You're the Evil Queen, Regina. You must know that."

Regina shrugged. "I don't concern myself with idle gossip."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "And _yet_ , here you are. You just helped me, a squib, considered disgusting by even the most respected magical folk, muck out the stables. And now you're talking with me as if it's the most natural thing in the world. Why?"

"No one's ever talked to me like you did," Regina said honestly. "I… I am cruel. I keep people away. Until today, it worked."

"But why weren't you cruel to me to keep me away?" Daniel persisted.

"I… I don't _want_ to be evil," Regina said very quietly. Daniel reached over and put his arm around her.

"You smell like dung," she told him, but she didn't pull away.

"So do you," he said, then took a deep sniff of her hair.

"Do you ever feel like there's nowhere you fit?" Regina whispered a few minutes later.

"All the time," Daniel said sadly.

"Sorry," Regina said. "I mean, of course you would, I didn't-"

"Don't apologise. I am not ashamed of what I am."

"Why do you stay here?"

"I don't have anywhere else. My uncle took me in… I don't belong in the muggle world any more than I belong in the wizarding one."

"Maybe we should both go to Puerto Rico," Regina said.

Daniel laughed. "Maybe we should."

"I have to go," Regina said suddenly. "But… Can I meet you here again tomorrow?"

Daniel grinned. "I'm looking forward to it already, Your Majesty."

"Shut up."

Regina slid out from under his arm and walked back to the castle, smiling a genuine smile for what felt like the first time in years.

A week later, on Christmas day, Regina had company for breakfast for the first time in five years. Daniel ate in the great hall with her, then helped her carry extra apples as presents for the unicorns. Regina made a magical fire and they sat in Rocinante's stall and talked as they had done almost continuously for the last seven days.

"I have something for you," Daniel admitted. "Don't get excited, but… Merry Christmas, Regina."

Regina took the package he handed her. It was wrapped in paper with unicorns on it, leaping unicorns. Sometimes magic was fun. She opened it carefully so she could keep the paper, which made Daniel laugh.

 _Spanish For Beginners._

Regina stared at the bright cover of the most thoughtful gift she had ever received.

"Sorry, it's stupid, you don't like it-"

Regina leaned over and silenced Daniel with a kiss to his lips. It shocked them both. It didn't shock them at all when he kissed her back. He stopped after a minute, though. He tapped the cover of the book.

"I wrote you a stupid message and everything," he said. Regina smiled, opening the book.

 _Regina,_

 _For when we live in Puerto Rico. Never give up on your happy beginning._

 _Daniel_

"Happy beginning? Isn't it supposed to be happy ending?"

"I don't think happiness should be an ending. Do you?"

Regina snuggled into his embrace.

"I have something for you, too," she admitted. She took a present out of her pocket.

"I wanted to do something without magic," she said as he opened it, "so it's terrible, I know, but I've never carved anything before and-"

Daniel silenced her. Another kiss. Then he broke away and looked at the two unicorns in his hand, carved onto a circle of strange, black wood, fastened on a leather cord. He put it on over his head.

"It's beautiful. I love it. And… I actually want to give you something else."

He pulled a ring off Rocinante's bridle.

"Hold out your hand," he told her. Regina bit her lip, but did as he said.

"Puerto Rico?"

"What?" Regina asked, her eyes glowing with anticipation.

"You'll graduate in two years. I'm not going anywhere. If you still want to go, let's _go_."

Regina nodded. She couldn't believe what he was saying. She couldn't believe that it was actually possible. He slid the ring onto her finger. She kissed him for all she was worth.

 **ENDGAME**

Emma grinned as she saw her parents step onto the platform. It was the Spring before her O.W.L.s, but they were here for quidditch. She was captain of the team and Hogwarts was playing a rare game against another school. Emma was flourishing. Her love life bounced between Neal and Killian, unable to settle, but other than that everything was pretty perfect.

After dinner, Emma went to meet the team. David went with her; Snow decided to explore the grounds. She wondered if they still had unicorns…

"Daniel, someone's here," Regina whispered, pulling her shirt back on and ducking further into the shadows. He followed her, holding her in the silence.

"Okay, we can go," Regina said softly. They stood, hand in hand, and were greeted by a sweet looking woman, grinning at them.

"Emma said you were happier," Snow said. "It's a pleasure to see you again Regina."

Snow White. Of all people. Regina forced a smile and wondered why Emma discussed her with Snow.

"Right, well., I'll leave you to it. It's so nice in here," Snow said, scurrying away. But she was happy, so happy for Regina. So happy that she forgot herself and bumped right into none other than Cora Mills.

"Snow White," Cora spat.

"Cora! What a coincidence, I was just talking to Regina and her… her friend."

"Friend? What friend?" Cora enquired sweetly.

"Oh, I'm sure you know about him, but it was very innocent. They were with the unicorns."

"How lovely!" Cora enthused. "I am so happy for her. But she will not share these things with me. I fear she is unhappy. She feels she must hide her life from me but all I want to do is embrace her, everything about her. If she is learning about love I want nothing more than for her to talk to me about it, to know she can trust me. I wish I could meet this friend. It might be the perfect way to reconnect with her."

Snow sighed. Cora could be cruel, but she seemed to genuinely care about her daughter.

"His name is Daniel," Snow said.

"Charming. Well, I had better go. I want to be well rested to cheer our school in the match tomorrow. Especially your daughter, of course."

She disappeared. Snow hoped things would be better for the family, she really did. Regina and Cora both needed love.

"I know her, Daniel. She's… Okay, I don't know how I know this but she's going to ruin everything. My mother is here, I don't trust them, we should… We have to go. To Puerto Rico, we have to go _now_."

"Now? Regina, I… I trust you. If you think it's right, it is. And hell, there's nothing keeping me here. But are you sure?"

"Yes. Daniel, I love you. It's not safe for us here. You don't know my mother… But we can leave. Tomorrow, when everyone's busy with the match, the gates will be open for guests. We can slip out and get the morning train. From London we can fly, I looked it up. We need passports but I can easily fake them."

"I… Okay. I love you too."

The next morning Regina did as they had planned, running to the stables as soon as everyone was at the match.

"Are you ready?" Daniel asked. He was already waiting with a backpack of belongings and a huge smile on his face.

"Let's go," Regina said. They said a hasty goodbye to Rocinante, then ran hand in hand for the door.

"You could have at least left a note."

Cora stood before them in all her imposing glory. She threw them back with magic, her eyes cold and hard as stone. She stormed into the stables, sealing the doors behind her.

"Mother, I-"

"Don't. You lie to me after I came all this way to support your school and think I won't notice? How dare you."

Daniel helped Regina to her feet. Regina stared into her mother's eyes, desperately trying to find a trace of compassion.

"You're impossible to talk to. Stop with the magic, and listen to me. I want to be with Daniel."

Cora rolled her eyes. "You don't know what you want. But I do. I didn't make the sacrifices I did in life to get you to the cusp of greatness so that you could end up the whore of a stable boy, a squib, a _nothing_."

"But it's my life!" Regina protested.

Cora just laughed. "You foolish girl. It's _mine_. After what I had to do, the deals I had to make to get us out of poverty, to get us this life and you just want to toss it away?"

Regina held on to Daniel like a lifeline. "Stay strong, Regina" he murmured in her ear. He held her tighter. She could do this.

"Your magic can't keep us apart. I _love_ him," Regina said firmly.

"And I love her," Daniel said.

"And I love her too," Cora said, almost sadly.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't try to keep us apart," Regina said.

"And that's why you think I'm here?"

"Isn't it?"

"If you loved me you wouldn't try to run away," Cora said darkly.

"I'm sorry but this is my happiness. We're going."

"No. You're not."

"So what's your plan? You're going to keep us here forever? Because that's what you'll have to do."

Regina and Daniel moved even closer together, locking hands. Cora looked them up and down.

"So this is your decision? This will make you happy?"

"It already has," Regina said gently.

"Then who am I to stop you…" Cora said softly. Her daughter was slipping through her fingers. This could not happen, she would not allow it, but she accepted the hug Regina gave her. In a moment everything would change. Regina would hate her, perhaps forever, but she had to do this. It was the only way.

"Thank you, mother," Regina whispered, clinging onto the hope that her mother would really let them be.

"Daniel," Cora said, approaching the boy. "If you want to have a life together, a family, then there's one important lesson I can impart on you. It's what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what's best for your children."

"Thank you," Daniel said. "I understand. Because that's what you're doing now."

Regina smiled, hardly believing her eyes as she watched her mother lean in to embrace Daniel.

"Yes, it is," Cora whispered. And then she took out her wand and ripped out Daniel's heart, crushing it to dust.

He fell into Regina's arms; she held him and screamed and cried and waited, waited to wake up from this terrible nightmare, but she didn't wake up and Daniel was taking his last breath and the light was fading from his eyes.

"Remember… your beginning," he gasped. Regina kissed him, a desperate, dying kiss. Because he was gone. She stood, shaking, to confront her mother. With a flick of Cora's wrist the boy was dust. A quick glamour spell on a couple of staff members and he wouldn't even be missed.

"You will pay," Regina hissed.

"Nonsense, dear. It was for your own good, and his too. It is no life, being a runt of that kind."

Regina looked around the room, unable to process anything that had just happened. So when Cora took her arm and escorted her out to the game, she just went. She just was. She lived, she breathed, she passed her O.W.L.s with flying colours and continued to torment those less fortunate than her with Kathryn and Cruella. She did her mother's bidding. And she let her heart go to darkness, to cold, stoney hatred. Daniel was proof. Love was always weakness.

* * *

 **A/N: Please forgive me. Thanks so much for the feedback so far, it's been awesome - keep it coming! More soon…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In response to a few comments I've had (thank you so much for all the feedback by the way!) I want to clarify, the whole fic (pretty much) will take place while Regina and Emma are still at school. There will be flashbacks to earlier times, but the "present day" (which starts now) is set in their final year at Hogwarts, when they are seventeen.**

* * *

"Oh my God, Rubes, I can't believe we're about to be seniors," Emma exclaimed, flopping onto her best friend's lap in their compartment on the train. She watched the countryside whoosh by on the now familiar journey, wondering what the hell she was going to do with her life after this year.

"I can't believe they let you stay a prefect after all the stunts you pulled last year. I was sure they were gonna give me your badge."

Emma giggled. "Oh, jeez, remember the one I told you about the bathroom?"

Killian and Neal, who had been deep in conversation on the opposite seat, suddenly perked up.

"We don't know this story," Killian said.

"No, why don't we know this story?" Neal asked, making puppy eyes.

"Because it involves a girls' bathroom and she didn't want you to die," Ruby cackled.

"We won't die. Tell us, Emma," Neal begged.

"Yes, tell us Emma," Killian echoed, eyes already glazed over with possibilities provided by his imagination.

* * *

 _Emma frowned at the door. She'd been a prefect for the whole of fifth year, but she'd never felt the urge to use this room until now. The prefects' bathroom, huge, modern, luxurious… Emma didn't like hierarchies, but it had been a long day of energetic quidditch practice and she was achey and sweaty and she wanted a bubble bath even if 99% of the school population didn't have that privilege. She pushed it open, the magical seal recognising her and letting her past._

 _"What are you doing here?" an angry voice yelled almost immediately._

 _Regina Mills. Emma rolled her eyes. "I obviously came here to spend time with you," she said sarcastically, stripping her filthy sports robes and draping them over a hook. Regina averted her eyes, covering her body with bubbles._

 _"This is the prefect's bathroom," Regina said snootily._

 _"I know," Emma said. "I'm a prefect."_

 _"You've never been in here before."_

 _"What, you monitor the doors?"_

 _"No. But I have a sense of smell, and I can tell from the other end of the hallway you and good quality soap do not have a close relationship."_

 _Really? Emma considered drowning the witch, but weighing up her options, she decided ridding the world of Regina Evil Queen Mills once and for all wasn't quite worth a life sentence in Azkaban. It was close, though. She slipped into the water, sighing happily as the heat soothed her aching muscles._

 _Regina was irate. She came in here to be alone, she timed her visits to avoid company, and now she was sharing a bath with the most annoying person ever to exist, who also happened to be the person she hated most in the entire world. Emma Swan was a spoilt brat who had everything handed to her on a golden, lion shaped platter. Quidditch star, magical genius, natural talent at everything, beautiful blonde hair, tall, athletic figure, amazing breasts (as Regina was now incredibly aware), easygoing nature that meant she was always surrounded by adoring friends…_

 _"Would it kill you to loosen up a bit, Regina?" Emma said, eyeing the furious looking brunette._

 _Regina had had it. Was it not enough that Emma had everything, EVERYTHING Regina could ever dream of? Now she had the gall to rub it in her face and tell Regina she ought to be happy while she was invading the only relaxing moment of Regina's day?_

 _"Miss Swan," Regina said icily. "Kindly remove yourself from my bath before I do it myself."_

 _"Your bath? I thought it was shared."_

 _"Not right now it isn't! Get out!"_

 _Emma stayed right where she was._

 _"If I'm bothering you, why don't you leave?"_

 _"Because I was here first, and you are not taking this from me as well."_

 _Emma was beginning to feel angry rather than amused. "I have never taken anything from you, and I'm not taking it now, either."_

 _She didn't know why Regina hated her so much. She tried not to bother herself about it. Rivalry was fun. But now… Now it was getting kind of old. They were in 6th year, almost adults, but Regina insisted upon humiliating her at every opportunity. Stinkroot in her potions project, snide comments whenever they passed each other, replacing her favourite burgers with salad, messing with her quidditch practices- Wait. Today, had that been her?_

 _"You hexed my bludgers!" she yelled across the tub._

 _"I did nothing of the sort."_

 _"It was you! I know when people are lying and you, Mills, are full of absolute shit. You hexed them, you screwed up our practice because we're playing Slytherin on Friday and you can't stand to see us win."_

 _"Nonsense. I care nothing for quidditch."_

 _"Liar."_

 _"Hexing your bludgers would be juvenile. It was probably one of your boyfriends."_

 _"They're not my boyfriends!"_

 _"Oh, then perhaps they have more sense than I thought. I did wonder what they saw in you..."_

 _"I'm so done with your crap, Mills."_

 _Emma didn't know why she was quite so offended by Regina's implication that she wasn't attractive, but the comment snapped something inside her. The water in the tub was beginning to bubble dangerously. Regina slid out of it, concern for her wellbeing overcoming her modesty. Emma got out too, marching across the room in nothing but her pride, determined to even the score._

 _"You're gonna pay for making my life a misery," Emma spat. "But right now, I'm just gonna blow up your precious bathroom."_

 _With that, she wrapped herself in a robe, vanished every other item of clothing in the room for good measure, and let the water go wild. Regina did everything she could think of to stop it but she was too panicked; she grabbed her wand and ran from the room. She conjured some clothes for herself within seconds, but she couldn't be sure no one had seen. Emma definitely had. There was a loud bang. Both girls peered back into the bathroom - it was a mess of shattered porcelain and multicoloured bubbles and sparks. Emma grinned._

 _"I didn't even know I could do that," she said happily._

 _Regina made a noise of furious exasperation, then stormed back to her dormitory. Emma realised she'd better put some distance between herself and the crime scene, too._

* * *

"I'm not telling it," Emma said, grinning at the memory. The look on Regina's face as she ran from the bathroom, naked and scared shitless, had been absolutely priceless. And Emma had never been caught; the school had blamed a magical malfunction and the bathroom had been remodelled. There'd been a vote, though, and the giant swimming pool bath had been replaced with several state of the art hot tubs, in separate stalls. Regina had had a lot to do with that. Emma's grin turned to a frown. She had loved swimming in that tub.

"Hey, do you know who head boy and girl are?" Neal asked.

"No," Emma lied. Actually, she had a meeting with Professor Ghorm directly after they arrived to discuss that very matter.

"Head boy's gonna be Archie for sure," Ruby said. Archie was everybody's favourite Hufflepuff, and actually, their favourite person in general. Even Mills didn't hate him. Emma wished Regina wouldn't pop up in her head quite so much, but anyway. Emma also knew that Regina had been dying to be head girl, like her life actually depended on it. So now she would have yet another reason to want to rip Emma's heart out. Great.

"No letter, Regina?"

"No, mother. It is not me! There are many excellent students in my year. I never expected to be chosen as head girl."

"I did not give up everything for you to waste your time! I will not tolerate laziness, Regina, neither will I tolerate mediocrity. You must be the best, or you are worthless."

Regina bowed her head. "Then I am worthless," she said to the floor, her voice empty of emotion.

"Get out of my sight, you pathetic child," Cora said, waving her hand to conjure a glass of whiskey. Regina went up to her room and sat on her bed, willing herself not to feel. She could do it. Love was weakness. She could be cold and empty, filled with nothing but ambition.

The train was crowded. Regina, Cruella, and Kathryn were searching for a free compartment. Regina happened to glance into the one where her nemesis was sprawled all over another beautiful brunette - this one with a tall, supermodel worthy body. Regina hated them both. Hate was easy, simple, and controllable. It was powerful, too, when channeled correctly. Cora encouraged Regina to use the darkness inside herself. It made her magic stronger, it gave every spell an extra kick.

They walked on, eventually finding seats near some other Slytherins. Cruella and Kathryn fell into conversation; Regina closed her eyes and imagined herself far away, on a hot, sunny beach, not a soul in sight…

* * *

"Professor Ghorm, I can't."

Reul Ghorm sighed. She had seen this coming, but she was committed to her choice of head girl.

"Miss Swan, I will not force you to accept the position, of course, but I think it would be good for you, and for the entire school, if you were to take it. Students in all the houses look up to you. I know you get along well with Archie, the chosen head boy, and while you have commitments, the role is more setting an example than anything else."

"But I'm always in trouble!"

Professor Ghorm chuckled. "You have had your misadventures, but they're part of why people love you. You're a high flier in every field, you're kind and incredibly well respected, among all your teachers, too. Why are you so against the idea?"

"I'm just not head girl material. Or head anything."

"You're happy to be captain of the quidditch team."

"That's different! It's a sport, not being a role model to an entire school."

"It's probably harder. Miss Swan, you are by far my first choice. We are working very hard to modernise Hogwarts, to make it equal and accessible, and to show respect to tradition without being bound and restrained by it. You are fresh, interesting, and inspiring to many young people. They see you on the sports field and demonstrating your magical prowess in class. And like it or not, you are a natural leader."

"I don't want to be a leader! I don't care about power, I don't want to boss people around. Leave them be, let them be happy. I just want to be me."

Ghorm smiled. "This is why you will make a fantastic head girl. Usually our best students are also controlling and sometimes even cruel. The alternative candidate, though curious and complex, falls into that category."

"That's practically blackmail," Emma pouted.

"It's also the truth. Your altercations with Miss Mills are no secret. Do you really want to give up the position to her?"

Ghorm chuckled at the knowledge that this would be the kicker. Emma would never allow the Evil Queen to rule the school in her place.

"No," Emma said, exasperated. "You say you're not forcing me, but you know that you are!"

Ghorm shrugged. "I'm just telling you the truth. Even if I had not told you, if I had accepted your declination of the role when you wrote to me during the summer, everything I just said would still be true. You would be happier, perhaps, in your ignorance. None of what happened would feel like your fault. But it would still happen, and you would still have been the cause."

Emma glared at her. "Sometimes I wish I were a terrible person," she said, but there was a twinkle in both women's eyes. "Fine. I'll do it. But if I don't do it how you want, you only have yourself to blame."

Ghorm laughed outright this time. "I know you well enough to know that you will perform this job to the very best of your ability, and you will make a wonderful head girl. Thank you for coming to see me, though. Your concern that I make the right choice makes me even more certain that I did."

Emma joined her friends at the feast, calling out greetings to everyone she hadn't seen all summer. She watched the sorting, cheering loudly whenever Gryffindor gained another student. The final student was sorted and Ghorm stepped up to speak, welcoming everybody back, encouraging them to work hard and enjoy their year.

"And now I would like to introduce your new head boy and girl. These two students have performed exceptionally throughout their time at the school, and I am confident they will be great leaders of the student body. Their role is to represent the school, and represent your needs to me. Please talk to them, interact with them, and learn from them."

Emma bit her lip as Ghorm produced two badges.

"Archibald Hopper!" Ghorm called out. Archie grinned, blushing a little as he bounced up onto the stage to accept his badge.

"And Emma Swan!"

There was a resounding gasp among Emma's friends, but then a loud cheer erupted all around the room. Even the Slytherins were pounding on the table, stamping their feet and shouting out in appreciation.

"She's kidding, right?" Killian asked. Emma knew her whole face was bright red. She slid off the bench, almost falling over as she made her way to the stage. Ghorm grinned as she pinned the badge on Emma's robe.

Regina gaped at the scene, then slowly rose to her feet.

"This is absurd," she said. Kathryn and Cruella stood too, always loyal, and Regina continued. "Emma Swan is a rebel and a troublemaker. She might be an impressive athlete, but she is no leader, and she is certainly not a model student. I for one refuse to recognise this ridiculous appointment."

Several people clapped. Emma blushed even harder, mostly because she kind of agreed. Ghorm frowned and was about to speak when Ruby hollered from the other side of the hall,

"You're just sore it wasn't you, Mills. Get over yourself!"

Regina narrowed her eyes. "Your opinion is entirely irrelevant. Go take yourself for a walk," she spat.

"Oohs" echoed throughout the room.

"I think we should have a vote," someone called. "To pick between Swan and Mills."

Ghorm gritted her teeth. "The head boy and girl are appointed by the staff, not elected."

"They'd elect Emma anyway," someone else yelled. Emma was pretty sure it was Neal.

More students began to shout suggestions. Everything from an election to a beauty pageant was suggested. Regina rolled her eyes. She was surrounded by idiots.

"Good luck dealing with this rabble," she sneered at Emma as she left the room, her bodyguards on either side of her as always.

Emma watched Regina leave. For some reason her imagination was occupied wondering what Regina would wear in the bikini section of the pageant.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you," Ruby said with a sigh as Emma unpinned her posters from the walls of the room they'd shared for six years. Emma grinned.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same. I can't wait to have my own room. My own room."

"You lucky piece of crap."

"Lucky? I worked for this!"

"Sure, sure you did. Have you ever written an essay earlier than the night before?"

"Yes! Once I definitely started before dinner."

Emma thrust the posters into Ruby's arms and pulled all the books off her shelf. Ruby followed her to the private room. It wasn't huge, but it was well furnished and homely, with a grand bed and a window with a seat, which Emma smiled at. She dumped the books, which were mostly quidditch annuals and celebrity magazines, on the floor, and pulled out her wand to attach the posters to the walls.

"Who are these people?" Ruby asked. Emma pointed out each character in turn.

"They're mostly from muggle TV. I love muggles, especially movies. I got my dad to install internet at our place and I watch all these retro shows. That's Xena. She's a warrior princess. And that's Lara Croft. She's like… Sort of an archaeologist, but she fights people and has adventures. Tomb raider, that's what the franchise is called. And in the movies she's played by Angelina Jolie."

"They're hot."

"I know," Emma said, smiling smugly.

"You should consider dating women. You might like it."

Emma rolled her eyes. She and Ruby had this conversation roughly once a week.

"I… It's not that I think there's anything wrong with it. It's just, that's not who I am, you know? It's not… It's not who I'm meant to be."

"Emma, you can't force yourself to be with guys just because that's how you think your parents want you to be. I bet they won't even care."

"It's not even them… My dad definitely wouldn't mind. My mom'd get used to it, I'm sure. It's more… Like, I'm head girl. The whole school is watching me. I'm supposed to be a role model."

"And a role model can't be gay?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow critically.

"You can bang on about equality all you want, Ruby, but there are some things that just aren't done, not when you're in the public eye. In that way, the muggles are way ahead of us. I kind of wish I was one, sometimes."

"Seriously? Jesus, Emma…"

"Is it so wrong that I don't want to be a groundbreaker? I just want, you know, to fall in love… I don't want to be a symbol for yet another thing. I don't want to be a champion of the queer community in the wizarding world. I don't want to speak for them. I feel like… I have no idea what to say. I'm clueless. So how can I experiment while I'm in the limelight?"

"You shouldn't have to think about the limelight. You should just do what feels right."

"We can't all be like you, Ruby. Some of us aren't confident that way."

"Emma…" Ruby groaned. "I'm not saying you have to fight another battle. But you shouldn't rule out your happiness."

"Calm down, Ruby, I don't even know… I don't even know that I'm… That I'm gay." She whispered it like it was a dirty word. "Just because I'm not into any of the guys in our class doesn't mean I'm not into guys full stop!"

"Emma, you fall asleep looking at Xana-"

"Xena."

"Right, Xena warrior princess. That's pretty darn gay."

Emma flopped down on the bed. "Even if that's true, I'm hardly gonna find a girl at school. Especially now. I'm so busy!"

"Mulan. Ravenclaw's left beater. She's been giving you the eye since first year."

"What? Seriously?"

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"She's stunning," Emma said.

"Want me to set you up?"

Emma thought about the girl. She was gorgeous, and fun. She was always a laugh at the quidditch after-match parties, and she wasn't a sore loser, or a gloating winner.

"No," Emma decided. "But… There's the quidditch opening party at the end of the week. I'll see her then. I'll get some butterbeer in me and then we'll see. Okay?"

Ruby tilted her head to one side. "For now," she relented. "But you can't be a nun forever, Emma. You're way too hot for that. Hey, you know who else is hot?"

Emma wasn't sure she wanted to. "Who?"

"Regina Mills."

"No, really?" Emma said, feigning total disinterest.

"Emma Swan, you are so full of shit."

"Am not."

"Are too. I saw you checking out her ass at the banquet. I don't blame you. She has a sweet, sweet-"

Emma silenced her with a well aimed pillow.

"I know she's mean," Ruby said, throwing the pillow back, "but sometimes the uptight bitches have hidden depths."

"Please shut up."

"I think she likes you. I mean, she's pulling your pigtails, you know?"

"No! Ruby Lucas, I swear to you, she absolutely, categorically, completely, despises me."

"That's how it always starts."

"Ruby!"

Ruby got off the bed and swaggered around the room, exaggerating the swish Regina often have her backside.

"Miss Swan," she said, batting her eyelashes. "That tie is not regulation! Now take it off so I can tie you to the bed and fuck you senseless."

Emma put the pillow over her face, but Ruby snatched it away.

"Miss Swan, listen to me when I am talking to you! You are a prefect, you should set an example. You are trailing mud around the hallways in your disgusting quidditch robes. Remove them, right now. Slowly. In front of me. But wait! I want to put on some music."

"Fuck you."

"That language is vile, Miss Swan. Go wash your mouth out. Or let me do it for you. With my tongue."

Emma jumped off the bed, launching the pillow at Ruby again and grabbing a towel and her shower caddy.

"I'm gonna go somewhere you can't follow me," she said in a sing song voice.

Ruby cackled at Emma's back. "You are so into her!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Honestly, this feels like pretty terrible writing (lol) but I really owe this story and I write for practice, to get stuff out, so here it is.

BREAK

Emma strolled down the torchlit hallways, feeling a little like she was queen of the world. For the last two years, her prefect status had immunized her against pesky things like curfews, but being a prefect had nothing like the status of being head girl, and while she was nervous of all the responsibility her new job would bring, she'd be damned if she didn't enjoy the perks. Being head girl did not actually grant her a personal bathroom, but in fact Emma had a soft spot for the communal ones anyway, especially the prefects' one, even with its refurbishment.

One of the bathtubs was occupied, but the room was very quiet. It seemed the other prefects did not have baths as their priority on their first night. Emma mused that even among prefects, the bathroom was a well kept secret. She had been aware of such a room in fifth year, but she had never explored it. She hummed a muggle pop song to herself as she ran a bath with a cocktail of sweet smelling bubbles, salts, and oils, shedding her clothes in a heap on a nearby bench.

Sinking into the water, she identified a smell of a soap she hadn't selected. It was strong, she recognised it… _Spiced Apple_.

BREAK

Regina would have known that idiotic, out of tune humming anywhere. It was bad enough the Swan girl listened to muggle music, but she couldn't stop there. No. She had to force pathetic renditions of it onto the unsuspecting masses. She was probably responsible for the mental deterioration of a large proportion of the school population. To Regina's great distaste, Miss Swan seemed to be preparing for a leisurely bath. All hopes of a peaceful, solitary evening were dashed. Regina wanted to cry. Or blow something up. What was it with blowing up bathrooms, anyway?

Regina had been looking forward to this all summer. Especially after her mother had realised she wouldn't be head girl, the two months of vacation from school had been utter torture. Regina was too old for the forms of punishment her mother had favoured in previous years, but that did not mean she couldn't make Regina's life an absolute misery. And now, now she was finally free, there was Emma star of the fucking universe Swan here to take away any relaxation she might have found.

Poisoning the air with her excessively sweet soap choices, she was an assault to Regina's senses as well as her pride.

BREAK

Emma played with the bubbles, slooshing them around absent mindedly as she moaned with pleasure at the high pressure water jets massaging her back. She was a master at ignoring things. She could just ignore it, ignore the fact that Regina Mills was about six feet away from her, naked, in a bath. Because who cared? It wasn't important. It didn't matter. Regina was a bitch. Emma hoped she drowned. Okay, she didn't. If she was drowning Emma would have to rescue her. It was the only honourable possibility. And then she'd have to massage her chest and give her mouth to mouth. To save her life! It was just one of those things people had to do. It would be a sacrifice, but Emma would get through it.

Emma snapped her eyes open and gasped, then turned it into a cough for the benefit of her company.

BREAK

Regina rolled her eyes. Sloshing about, coughing… She had been determined not to speak, to pretend she hadn't noticed but-

"I am trying to relax, Miss Swan. Could you please control your incessant fidgeting?"

Emma blushed crimson, thankful that Regina couldn't see her. She attempted to morph her lustful frustration into anger.

"Excuse me for taking a bath. You know, in the _bath_ room."

"I was not aware that taking a bath had to make quite so much noise," Regina snarked towards the partition wall.

"Depends on who you're taking it with," Emma teased back before she could stop herself. _Shit! Did she just_ flirt _with Regina Mills?_

Regina blushed crimson, incredibly glad the blonde idiot couldn't see her.

"Only prefects are allowed in the prefects' bathroom. Even _you_ cannot break that rule."

Emma couldn't believe what she was about to say, but the opportunity was irresistible. "I guess I'll just have to find another prefect to help me out then."

Regina gasped, not covering her mouth quite quickly enough to hide the sound from Emma, who bit forcefully on her bottom lip so she wouldn't laugh. Regina stared at the bubbles surrounding her, her face even redder than before. The thing is, she was almost… Her heart was racing, in a way she was livid, but she was also… Amused. The situation was ridiculous, the conversation was absurd, and Emma Swan was… Funny.

"I can't say I'd be particularly attracted by any of the current options."

Emma did laugh, now. "We all know _you_ wouldn't. You don't even like wizards, let alone prefects."

It was too far and she knew it. Regina froze, then got out of the bath like she'd been imperized. Emma heard the water move, but Regina didn't speak. She waited for the wave of dark magic to surge through the wall and turn her into the toad she felt like, but nothing came.

"Hey, Regina, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" She stumbled over her words as she got out of her own bath and tried to cover herself enough to chase after the brunette, who was already exiting the room.

Regina's hands were balled into fists so tight her nails cut into her palms. She ran as fast as she could, but as always, Emma Swan, wonder witch, was faster, and caught up with her.

Emma grabbed Regina's arm.

"Hey, wait, look, you have to let me apologise. I know you think I'm an ass but I really didn't mean to upset you. I didn't think before I spoke, I just… It's just a rumour. And I honestly don't know why it bothers you so much. It's not like the olden days, everybody knows that love's not about magic, now."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You are an _idiot,_ Emma Swan," she spat. "And so help me, if you do not remove your hand, I will sever it!"

Emma slowly dropped her hand to her side. She thought about the conversation with Ruby right before she went to the bathroom, she thought about her hatred of the limelight, her hatred of everyone knowing everything about her. And she realised she was just as bad as everybody who thought it was okay to invade her privacy or tell her who to be. The worst part was, she liked Regina. She found her fascinating and beautiful and challenging…

"I know," Emma said quietly. "But I never meant to hurt you."

Regina sighed exasperatedly. How was Emma making _her_ feel bad? "You don't get to do this!" she yelled, her eyes prickling with tears. "You don't get to make me feel sorry for you. You have _everything_ , you have it all, so wipe that stupid puppy dog expression off your face and leave me alone! Go enjoy your perfect life!"

"My life is not as perfect as you think."

"What? Are your diamond shoes too tight?"

Emma was close to stamping her foot. Regina drove her crazy. "Why do you do that? Why do you treat me like I'm some spoilt brat? You know nothing about my life."

"You're head girl. Quidditch captain. Beautiful-"

"You think I'm beautiful?" Emma interrupted in an embarrassingly hopeful voice. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Everyone knows you're beautiful Emma, including you."

"I didn't know you thought so. Last year you said you didn't know what Killian and Neal saw in me…"

Regina was temporarily distracted from her anger. "You remember that?"

"It was a memorable occasion."

"The blowing up bathroom part, yes, but the things I said to you, not really."

"I listen to what you say, Regina."

"Only to use it against me in the future."

"No! I listen because… Everybody matters. Even you."

"High praise indeed."

"Look, I'm cold, I want to go to my room and sit by the fire and feel like shit in peace. But I am really, truly sorry, Regina. I never meant to make fun of you. I don't really know anything about the stable boy-"

" _Daniel_. His name was Daniel. And you're right, you don't know anything about him. No one does. They're only interested in him because it's gossip about me. They don't even care enough to wonder…" Regina got a hold of herself. Emma was staring at her in a very strange way. She schooled her features. "Thank you for the apology, Miss Swan. Goodnight."

She turned and walked away. She half expected the blonde to follow her, and was almost disappointed when this didn't happen.

Emma lay down on her new bedroom floor. The bed was too soft. She didn't deserve it. And she couldn't stop… Wondering. Suddenly, she jumped up. She pulled on jeans and a quidditch jersey, pinned on her badge so she could go where she wanted, and slipped out of the tower. She hurried through darkening hallways until she reached the library. It was deserted. A few committed seniors pulled all nighters studying here sometimes, but not on the Sunday night before school started.

She took out her wand. "Accio, uhm… Hogwarts employment records for two years ago?"

A portrait laughed at her. "You're going to have to do better than that, Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes. They all knew her. She hated being famous.

"Any tips?"

The painting pointed to a huge, dusty volume on a shelf in the corner. Emma pulled it out.

"Thanks," she said as she brushed the dust off the cover, trying not to sneeze. Maybe fame had its benefits after all.

The book was fascinating. It listed every Hogwarts employee, from the head to the house elves, since the school had been opened.

"It writes and preserves itself," the painting told her. "You're the first to take it off the shelf in several decades."

Emma ignored the nosey artwork and wished the wizarding world could incorporate the internet somehow. She turned the heavy parchment pages, finally finding the year she was looking for. Using light from the tip of her wand, she traced down the list of occupations until she found the groundskeepers. Gamekeeper, Gardeners, Forestry Workers, Stable Overseer, _Stable Hand_. The book recorded name, birth date, and additional information (such as if they were a shapeshifter). That's how Emma knew it was him.

 _Ryder, D., August 4th 1997, Squib._

She scribbled the name and date of birth on a piece of parchment, then turned to the next year. There was no stable boy. The job wasn't even listed. Emma wondered why they hadn't replaced him after he left. She also wondered why he'd left in the first place. Regina was a piece of work, but she was also amazing, and Emma couldn't believe anyone with a beating heart would leave her by choice.

Maybe someone made him? Emma had heard Regina's mother was very concerned with reputation.

"Hey, you," Emma said to the painting.

"That's Professor Browning to you," he said snootily.

"Fine, whatever, Professor Browning, you know stuff."

Emma hadn't known until that moment that paint could roll its eyes.

"What _stuff_ are you interested in, Emma Swan?"

"How do you find people in the wizarding world? Like, in the muggle world you use the internet. But how would I find a wizard, well, not actually a wizard, but someone who lives in our world?"

The painting narrowed its eyes, now. "Who do you need to find?"

"None of your business, nosey!"

Professor Browning raised his nose. "Fine. But you never know what I might be able to tell you. The walls at Hogwarts really do have eyes and ears, you know."

Emma glared at him. "Fine. But if you tell a soul about this, living, dead, or painted, I'll throw acid on you, got it?"

"Rude."

"Deal with it. I know you're curious."

"Who do you seek?"

"Daniel Ryder. He was a stable boy here until a couple of years ago."

"I'm afraid I've never heard of him. But there are some paintings in the stables. Perhaps they would remember."

Emma nodded. "Now. Not a word."

Browning smiled. "Good luck, Emma Swan."

"You don't even know what I'm doing."

"No. But I can tell it's something good."

"I'm not always good, you know," Emma said, a little annoyed. She hurried from the library. It was already after midnight, but she had to know…

She ran across the pitch black grounds, down the stairs to the stables. They were dark, too, but she could hear the horses. And unicorns. She crept inside, trying not to wake any of the magnificent beasts, and lit up her wand a little more to examine the walls.

Nothing.

In muggle TV shows, she'd seen that when a painting was taken off a wall, there was a lighter space that had been protected from dirt. There were none of these. But the walls had been freshly painted. Emma thought back to her charms classes. She was still taking them, but it had been a whole summer. She didn't remember the spell she wanted. She knew she knew it, though, so she went with her gut, and thought reveal-y thoughts.

Nothing.

She did it again. There was just… There had to be something. There had to be, she could feel it. Maybe she was just hungry-

 _Emma_.

Emma snapped her head around. There was no one here. No one but a unicorn.

"Er, hello?"

It remained expressionless.

"Am I dreaming?"

 _No_.

"But you can't speak."

 _Your view of the world is so limited. We are communicating._

Emma decided that even if she was dreaming, she might as well find out what she could from her subconscious.

"Daniel Ryder."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Daniel Ryder," Emma said more loudly.

 _I heard you. Where did you hear that name?_

"I didn't. I knew him," Emma lied. "He was the stable boy. What happened to him?"

 _No one is supposed to ask that._

"What do you mean?"

 _I cannot tell you._

"Why? What happened?" Emma realised she was starting to feel afraid.

 _There are only two people alive who know about what happened to Daniel Ryder. One, I know would not have told you. The other despises you._

"Regina… And Daniel himself?"

 _Regina, yes. But Daniel is not the other._

Emma could tell the unicorn was trying to tell her something without telling her.

"Wait, only two people alive. But if… If Daniel isn't one of them… No!"

The unicorn didn't reply.

"Is Daniel… Is Daniel _dead_?"

The unicorn turned and disappeared, charging out to the forest.

"What the _fuck_?"

Emma stared after it. She was still pretty sure she was dreaming. She was equally sure she had to talk to Regina. Because what she had found out… Was turning the safe haven of Hogwarts into something far more sinister.

She went to her room, accepting the need to sleep at least a little, but arose incredibly early, dressed, grabbed her books and a couple of chocolate bars, and went to wait outside the Slytherin dungeon.

Emma did not like to wait. She hated mysteries. Part of the reason for her success in school was her determination to get to the bottom of them as quickly as possible. And this mystery… She'd known there was something off about Regina, something weird about the rumour. That was probably why she'd brought it up in the bathroom. And Regina's reaction had proved that there was definitely something to be found out.

And Emma _had_ to find out.

Emma always found out.

It didn't take long. Emma wasn't surprised - Regina was the type to be an early riser. A solitary early riser, thank Gods - Emma had been prepared to hex Regina's cronies, but she hadn't particularly looked forward to it. Or the aftermath.

She grabbed Regina's arm and dragged the unsuspecting witch along the corridor, silently begging with her mind for the room she needed to appear. And _yes_. The door appeared. She slammed through it, pulling a struggling Regina with her. She closed and locked it behind them.

She looked around, momentarily derailed by the fact that the room had chosen to be a bedchamber, a beautiful one, containing an enormous white bed with red rose petals scattered on it. Regina continued to kick and scream. Emma thought hard about what she needed. It appeared, though why they were pink and fluffy, Emma did not understand.

Once Regina was handcuffed to a bedpost, she stopped struggling. Not screaming though.

"You're a criminal!"

Emma bit her lip.

"Sorry, okay, it was the only way."

"Only way to what? Why are we in a… Are you-"

"No, no, it's the room of requirement, I thought it would be, like, a secret room or something. I guess it's confused…"

Regina rolled her eyes. "It's not the only one. What do you want, Miss Swan?"

Emma flopped down on the end of the bed beside her. It was so comfortable, and she was so exhausted.

"I… I wondered."

"What? Wait, about…"

"Daniel Ryder."

"How do you know his last name?"

"I looked him up. I wanted to know what happened to him."

Regina froze. Emma couldn't know. No one could know. It would ruin her whole life.

"I… Regina, is he dead?"

Regina could feel tears pouring from her cheeks. Emma waved her wand to undo the cuffs, but Regina stayed where she was.

"Yes," Regina whispered.

"Who-"

"I can't tell you."

"But they're a murderer, they should be in Azkaban!"

"NO!"

"Regina, who-"

Regina rose from the bed, summoning every bit of strength she had. She hated herself. "Emma Swan, if you tell _anyone_ what happened to him, you will meet the same fate." She made it sound like a threat, but in fact, it was just reality. Cora was perfectly capable of making anyone disappear. Even the famed Emma Swan.

"Did _you_ kill him?" Emma demanded, standing too, disgusted.

Regina punched her. Hard. It really did feel weird that they were in a bedroom.

"I deserved that," Emma mumbled. Regina sat back down.

"No, I didn't fucking kill him," she muttered. "But I might as well have. I'm poison, Emma. Stay away from me."

"Hey, you don't get to be the only bad guy. I'm the one that kidnapped you."

Regina rolled her eyes. "We both know I could've got away if I wanted to. Honestly, I was curious. Now… Emma, why did you look him up?"

"Because… No one deserves to be as sad as you seem, Regina."

"I'm not sad," Regina lied. "Not everyone can have the sun shining out of their backside the way you do."

"I can tell when you're lying."

"I hurt people, all the time. Shouldn't you just be glad I'm getting punished for it?"

"How come no one knows what happened? It was two years ago, right? At school? How come no one knows…"

"A lot of lies, a lot of magic, and several deals. It's better this way."

"No it's not. He deserves justice."

"You think I don't know that? You think I'm not consumed with guilt? But if I'd pushed, if I'd said _anything_ , more people would have died. That's what happens when I'm involved, people _die._ And I mean it, Miss Swan, if you do not drop this, you will too."

Emma passed her a chocolate bar.

"We're going to miss breakfast, so you should eat this."

"No, we're not. I am leaving."

Emma jumped up and stood in front of her.

"Not until you tell me what happened to Daniel."

Regina raised an eyebrow. It was brilliant, the way she could look so condescending, even with a face stained with tears.

"Are you going to make me, Miss Swan?"

Emma shook her head. "No. But you know I won't give up. I'll keep asking questions, I'll doubtless get a lot of other people asking questions too, and I know you don't want that, so to protect yourself, or to protect me, or to do whatever you want to say you're doing, you're going to tell me."

"Fuck."

"You're hot when you swear."

"Shut up. This isn't funny."

"It kind of is. I'm interrogating you in a sex pad. And you just gave me a black eye."

"That, I am amused by. I've wanted to do it since first year."

"Don't your friends know? About Daniel?"

Regina shook her head. "They're not really my friends."

Emma played with a pillow.

"I don't think we're as different as you think."

"Come back to me when you've seen the love of your life get murdered by your own mother."

Emma stared at the brunette, desperate for a sign that it had been a terrible joke. But it wasn't.

"Fuck."

"You're _not_ hot when you swear."

"Regina… You weren't kidding. You… What the fuck?"

"It's not the worst thing she's done."

"But… She's your _mom_."

"And she did what she thought was best for me."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I was going to run away with him. I hate magic. I always have. And I was young and foolish, but I loved him, and we were going to have a… A happy beginning."

"That sounds… That sounds really nice."

"Yeah," Regina said tiredly. "It was never anything but a stupid dream."

"I… You… How can you be so calm? He was _murdered_!"

"Oh, believe me, Miss Swan, I was everything but calm at the time, once it sunk in. However, I… I was forced to get over it."

"This is so fucked up." Emma took a large bite of her chocolate bar.

Regina rolled her eyes, then nibbled her own. It was a muggle thing, it was nice.

"Welcome to my world," she sighed.

"Thanks for telling me."

"Not a word."

"Right."

"I still hate you."

Emma pressed a finger to her swelling face. "I still hate you too. But… I'm sorry."

Regina groaned, then leaned over Emma (who was back to lying on the bed) and muttered a spell. Emma's face healed.

"Wow, how did you know how to do that?"

"You don't want to know."

Emma sat up. She had no idea what to say. She knew. She knew what had happened. And it wasn't some big, salacious romance. It wasn't funny, it wasn't satisfying, it was just… Horrible. She gave herself a shake.

"See you around," she mumbled, leaving the room. "I uhm, I have to get to class."

Regina watched her go, then lay back on the bed and tried to process the events of the last 24 hours. She'd thought about telling someone about Daniel. She'd thought it would feel good, like a weight had been lifted. But it just felt… Terrifying. Cora could never know Emma knew. And Emma… Now Emma had everything. Emma had so much power over her, Emma could ruin her life, or worse, Emma could _pity_ her life.

Regina ate her chocolate. There was nothing else to do. And then she pulled the cover of the huge bed over her, curled up, and waited for the world to disappear.


End file.
